The Beginning
by Starkeeper Q
Summary: We all know how Yugi felt in season 0. But how did Yami feel? This is what I thing happened.


Darkness was everything. I had no memories, nothing, I was an empty shell living in the shadows. It was like I dove into a deep pool of water. I kept floating upward, thinking the surface was just a few inches beyond my reach then I would break the darkness and escape to the light above. But never happened. _What did I do to deserve this? Please let me out! Please, do anything. To whoever lets me out, I shall give them everything. Anything they want to have it, please._ But my call was unheard and unanswered

"Click!" It was the first sound that I had heard in my time here and what a sound it was. My eyes opened, and saw it: Light. Glorious, wonderful, beautiful light. I knew that was what it was, for it was the only thing it could be. It seemed to spread to all corners of my prison, like fire, chasing away the shadows. Then the fire slowly crept up on me, enveloping me in its warmth and innocence. I seized it, not letting it leave me. It couldn't leave me, if it did I would go insane. But it didn't leave, instead it gave me knowledge.

First, there was language. I was able for the first time, to put everything that happened to me into words, difficult though it was. Then came pictures to accompany them. I was able to see animals, buildings, people, faces, food, wind, and trees. It was overwhelming in a way. But what came last was even more overwhelming. Memories and emotions, they were much stronger than the images. I felt pride like when the last puzzle piece clicks into place; love in a grandfather hug; and peacefulness when drifting off to sleep. But then slowly the memories turned darker. Wicked faces danced in front of the fire's eyes, people who sought to hurt and steal. The fearful and lonely moments seem to swallow the warmth of the good ones, and yet the innocence, forgiveness, and kindness still remain. _How could something that suffered so much, be able to be so kind?_ I pondered. But I didn't I consider it for long.

A face appeared, the face of the little light. He had soft pale skin and rosy cheeks like a child's. His hair, shaped like a star, stuck up on the top of his head. It was inky black, like a raven's wing, rimmed with color of rose petals, golden bangs stuck out like lightning bolts. But it was the deep green eyes, truly captured my attention. They were so kind, wide and childlike, I could not help but stare. A innocent laugh also echoed through my mind. I laugh that carried with it love, friendship, peace, and hope it was so lovely that I smiled.

 _Sweet, pure, innocent, little light, what do you want? I will give you everything for what you have done. All you need to do is ask. What do you want?_ As soon as I asked, I heard what the light had said earlier: "I wish for a true friend, a friend who would never betray me and a friend whom I never betray."

 _And I will be that friend, little light_.

But of course, there was one problem that I need to take care of. Ushio, just hearing his name made my blood boil. I looked once again at the memory of this vile man. Two figures lay on the ground in front of the light, badly beaten. The light recognized them as two of the bullies that picked on him earlier. Phf, I could care less about them. But the light, being who he was, defended them. Ushio then held out his hand demanding and absurd amount money for being his 'bodyguard.' When the light refused, Ushio beat him up. Leaving him on the ground the vile man then pulled out a knife. Claiming that he could teach the true meaning of pain with it. Then chuckling, he left the light lying on the ground. This would not stand.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself not in my prison. But instead in a small, colorful, room. To my left there was an unmade bed with light blue sheets, to my right was a toy box filled with every sort of toy imaginable. They were board games, stuffed animals, action figures, card games, dice games, puzzles, the list went on and on. In front of me was a desk along with a window. On the table resting innocently was a complete puzzle. It was shaped like an upside-down pyramid with an eye on one of its sides. It seemed to be made of pure gold, but it was pulsing slightly as if it was asking me to do something.

I reached over and touched the strange puzzle. As soon as my hand rested upon the cool metal knowledge poured into my mind. Much like what it happened when the light came to my prison. Except this time, instead of memories and emotions, they were in instructions. Instructions on how to create something. Something dangerous and deadly. Something I would use to punish Ushio.

I smirked, but this was not the smile I used when I heard the little light's laugh. No, this was a smile that promised pain and death to anyone who hurt my Aibou.

I paused at the nickname. Aibou… Partner… Seemed right. I nodded, then turned back to the matter at hand: How should I use to punish Ushio? There was so many to choose from. I look around the room for a few moments, trying to decide. Most of the games required a high intelligence, a trait that Ushio seem to lack. I wander over to my Aibou's schoolbag and shift through it for a moment, until my hand landed on a white envelope. I opened it and found ¥400,000 inside. I wasn't quite sure where it came from but that didn't matter, I finally had my game.

While I sat and waited Ushio to show up at the school, I tinkered with puzzle around my neck. It was tied with a long piece of leather cord. I would've preferred a chain, but this would have to do for now. If I was right then this had been my prison for Ra knows how long. While at the same time it was the source of my power. Wasn't fate artistic? I was imprisoned by the very thing that gave me my power. I would've laughed out loud at the irony if my imprisonment had not been so… frightening.

I tapped my finger on the gym equipment that I was sitting on, growing slightly inpatient. I smiled when at last I saw Ushio lumbering into the schoolyard.

"Hello Ushio-san." I sneered as he turned to me. I knew that my appearance was slightly similar to Aibou's but at the same time not quite the same, after I'd caught my reflection in the bathroom mirror as I left the house. I knew that I was taller than my Aibou, my features were sharper as well. I knew how the golden bangs that rimed his face stuck up like a crown and circled my head. But my eyes was the strongest difference. While his eyes were soft loving green, mine was a sharp crimson that danced with fire from Helheim. In all I looked like a demon.

My appearance did not seem to affect Ushio, as he looked at me as if he held the authority here. What the fool. Didn't realize that the moment he came here he sealed his fate?

"I've gotta hand it to ya, it lightens my mood that you decide to pay up. Now where's the money?"

"I've got your money right here. Although I seem to have brought 400,000 by mistake." I said as I hold up the yen I had found in the envelope. Ushio eyes widen in greed at the amount of money I was holding. I internally rolled my eyes, he didn't even let me finish before jumping to conclusions.

"But there's a catch. Since just pay you would be boring were going to play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes. But it isn't just any game… This is a Yami-no-Game. Also known as a Shadow Game. How about if you win you get even more than ¥200,000. Not bad, eh?"

"Interesting… Let's play." I chuckled already knowing he would accept _._

"We only need one tool to play the game: the knife you're hiding." Ushio reached inside of his pocket and pulled out the thin blade. I took it and walked over the to the gym equipment that I've been sitting on earlier, setting the money and the knife on top of it.

"These are the rules: the players take turns placing the money on top of their hand, and then stabbing the money with the knife. All the money that stays on the knife goes to that player, then their opponent take their turn with the remainder. The game ends when there are no more bills left. The one with the most money at the end is the winner. Also if you stab your hand you automatically lose the entire game and give all of your winnings to your opponent. Sound fun?"

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that." He said with confidence, but as I looked I could see he was very confused. I could practically hear him asking himself, _Did I meat with the wrong guy?_

"Oh and one more thing." I mentioned "If you break the rules you must play a Penalty Game." Ushio nodded but I could see that he did not take my warning.

"I'll go first." I said placing the money on top of my hand I grabbing the dagger. With as little force as I could muster, I pushed the knife into the pile on top of my hand. I had no use for money, and I was trying to protect the little light. It would not be good if Aibou woke up in the morning to have a hole in his hand. That would have major consequences, consequences I did not want to deal with. I smiled as the knife came up with less than 10 bills. It was enough for me.

"Your turn." I said as I handed the knife to Ushio. After the money and the knife was in place, I could see he was debating with himself. Half of him wanted to stab the blade as far as it would go into the pile but the other part of him wanted to play it safe. It was no mystery for me which would win. I decided to give him a warning.

"If you get too greedy you'll use too much strength and stab all the way through. The point of the game is to try to control your greed."

"Shut the hell UP!" He shouted as he stabbed the knife to the pile, much deeper than I had. But not quite strong enough to pierce his hand.

"Check it out!" He boasted "More than 100,000 and not even a scratch on my hand! More strength is fine."

"Indeed." I stated "But as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength. Not to mention that there's less money in the pile, the game will end soon."

We continued like this for several more turns. Me, taking small stabs and getting a few bills, and Ushio using large stabs to get as much money as possible.

"This game isn't so hard." Ushio commented on his next turn. But as he said it I saw his hand with the dagger began to shake. His eyes twitch to it and I could practically feel his brain telling to relax. But it would not. I knew what was happening, his hand wanted to stab down with all of his strength, however if he did he would stab his hand and lose the game. I then decided to reveal what I've been hiding since the beginning.

"A Yami-no-game reveals a person's true character and thus determines their fate. Listen, Ushio. If you let your own greed control you won't be able to stop your hand. Yes a dilemma, isn't it? So, will you sacrifice your hand for money?" I watched as Ushio's face twist twisted with fear before cruel smile made itself known upon his face.

"The answer is simple. This hand is going to stab with all of its strength no matter what I do. But there's a way to get all of the money and not injure my hand. _I'm_ the one holding the knife so I shall use it to defeat you!"

He raised the knife above his head but instead of aiming at his hand, he aimed my chest.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE YUGI!" I simply smiled and jump to the side dodging the blade quite easily. As I felt my feet land on the cold cement I also felt a slight tingle erupted on my forehead. I knew that a third eye, like the one on the puzzle, appeared on my temple.

"Just as I thought, you couldn't obey the rules." I watched as Ushio's face clouded with confusion and fear. "This eye can see nothing but what is in your heart and all it sees is greed. You have tried to steal money from me, but even worse you trespassed on Ore no Kokoro no Ryouik. And that cannot be allowed." I pointed my finger at him and shouted in the loudest voice I could muster.

"PENALTY GAME: ILLUSION OF GREED!" My cruel smirk appeared once again as Ushio began jumping around grabbing at invisible bills. Shouting about how much money it was and how it was all his. _Yes Ushio, all that money is yours. A shame it isn't real. But this must be a happy ending for you, no? Now I must get my Aibou home and let him rest. After all he has had a very long day._

 **GAME OVER.**

 **AN: So how did I do? Do you want me to continue? Even if you don't I'm going to. Most people always end the story here. But I kind of wanted to know what happens next.**

 ** _Ore no Kokoro no Ryouik_** **means: the territory of my heart/mind. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. I'm not the original creator of Yugioh, and most of dialog was taken from the comics so that doesn't belong to me ether. So long, Starkeeper Queen. ^.^**


End file.
